User blog:Godkombat21/Kratos vs Wonder Woman
Time for a battle of the champions of the gods, Who will come out on top Kratos, the former god of war and vicous god slayer or Princess Diana, the Champion of the gods better known as Wonder Woman WHO...IS...DEADLIEST Powers/Abilities Kratos The most iconic feature about Kratos is his godlike strength, being able to lift a titans hand off of him and rip Helios' head with sheer strength. He also posseses many magic abilities including zues' rage, and atlas quake. He can also enter a powerful state called the rage of sparta. Kratos also posseses superhuman stamina, resistance, endurance, and agility. Kratos also posseses a massive array of weapons including, the blades of exile, the nemean cestus, the nemisis whip, the hooks of hades, helios' head, the golden fleece, and the boots of hermes. His most powerful weapon at his disposle is the blade of olympus, with it being the only weapon strong enough to kill a god. Kratos can also fly with the wings of Icarus Wonder Woman Wonder Woman is by far one of the most iconic heroes in the DC universe. She is strong enough to be on pars with superman and his family. With that the gods have also granted her superhuman speed, agility, stamina, durability, and resistance. She can also fly. She isn't vulnurable to magic and has even used it on occasions. She is the most skilled fighters of her island home and has taken on foes from gods, to aliens, to oppenents like Lobo. Her weapon supply includes her many amazonian weapons like swords, spears, sheilds, and her own tiara. One of her best weapons is her braclets, forged by the king of the gods, they are pretty much indestructible and can witstand any weapon. They can also shoot electricity if needed. Her most iconic weapon is her lasso of truth, this magical lasso can hold any foe and isn't easy to break. X-factors K/WW 175-Strength-180 Although Kratos is incredably strong, being powerful enough to kill gods and titans, Wonder Woman is almost as strong as big guys like Superman and Lobo and has fought foes like doomsday and has come out victorious. 100-Training-100 Kratos, being a spartan has faced years of harsh training, but it did pay off, eventually Kratos became one of the strongest generals, Sparta had to offer and most of his tactics come from his years as a spartan. Diana on the other hand is incredibly skilled and highly trained warrior herself. She has faced training that makes a spartan look bad, and like Kratos was trained by the most elite of warriors. 85+-Speed/Dexterity-100 Kratos usually can only move at the speed of a normal human, but can ran as incredible speeds with the boots of hermes. Wonder Woman has superhuman speed and could easily out speed Kratos. 120-Weapon Use-100 Wonder Woman is no stranger when it comes to using weapons and even relies on them just as much as her own powers, but Kratos usess all the weapons he has at his disposle all the time, and uses them pretty much every time he goes into battle. 100-Brutality-80 Wonder Woman is a very brutal warrior but her own morals keep her from kiling, while Kratos is the definition of brutal, he is always the finding the most brutal and effective ways to kill his opponents and pretty much shows no mercy. Battle Themyscira-11:00 AM Daina emerged from her chambers looking over her island paradise as the many inhabitants lived out their lives. She smiled at her paradise satisfied at the life of a princess. suddenly the clear beutiful sky turned dark and stormy. The air filled with winds as all the amazons began to return to their huts. Suddenly a large flash of lightning landed in the middle of the island. Then an inteses scream filled the air. As the flash disppersed Wonder Woman was suprised at what she saw. A large muscular man, with pale white skin and red markings. Diana's eyes widened she recognized this warrior, from many centuries ago. The man finaly stood up obviously dazed by what happened. He shook his head and looked around, surrounded by Amazons with spears armed and ready. He looks around and soon he sees Diana land in front of him. "Kratos" she says the least bit pleased to see him. "Diana" he responds. "I thought I defeated you years ago, why are you here on my island." "Things have changed since last time Diana, the gods no longer shackle me, the sisters no longer control my strings, AND YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF THIS DAY!" Kratos yells drawing his blades. The Amazons arch their weapons but Diana calls them off. "Stand down Amazons, I will take care of this intruder." The Amazons dismiss but before Wonder Woman can draw her weapons she is punched violently in the face. The punch sends her flying into a nearby statue. "By the gods." she says as she wipes the blood from her face. Normally she could withstand a punch from someone like Kratos, but this felt as though she had been punched by Bizzaro. Kratos lunges forward preparing another punch, but Wonder Woman quickly evades it by jumping over Kratos. Kratos turns but is immediatly punch twice and then kicked a good distance away. He gets up as Wonder Woman approaches. "Submit." She urges. But suddenly she is struck in the chest by one of the blades of exile and Kratos pulls her towards him. He then punches her with the nemean cestus sending her flying again. Diana coughs up blood, that blow did more damage then she wanted to admit but she kept her footing. She then sees the other cestus appear on Kratos' other hand. Kratos lunges foward, but even in her condition, Wonder Woman easily avoided Kratos' wild swings. "Feel the wrath of the gods Kratos!" Suddenly a blast of lightning shoots out of her gauntlets making contact with Kratos. Kratos yells in pain as the electricity surges through his nerves. But the spartan quickly dispersses the lightning with a large shockwave from the nemean cestus. The shock wave sends Diana flying a short distance, but she reclaims her balance. She then sees kratos jump in front of her with two large purple hooks in hand. He flings them at her. Diana deflects one with her guantlet, but the other strikes her in the chest. Kratos begins to tug, trying to forcefully rip out Diana's soul. Diana summons her strength and eventually pulls her soul back in, flinging Kratos back. He gets up and pulls out the bow of appollo. He fires multiple arrows but they bounce harmlessly off of Diana's bracelets. Kratos then charges an arrow up and fires it. Although Diana blocks it, the impact sends a small shockwave through the are sending both Kratos and Wonder Woman back. Diana gets up dazed, but not badly injured. She then grabs a nearby sheild and spear to arm herself for Kratos' next assult. She moves slowly, knowing Kratos could attack from any direction. Suddenly a three blue, hooked blades are flung towards her, but Diana deflects them with her sheild. The blades retract as they reveal Kratos' location. "There you are." She says to herself as she flings foward. As Kratos prepares another swing, Diana takles him, rapidly punching him in mid air, before kicking him through a stone statue. Kratos shakes it off and looks up just in time to dodge Wonder Woman's spear. Kratos Swings the Nemisis whip again but misses when Diana sidesteps it. Kratos swings the weapon once more, and this time Diana dodges it and grabs the chains, attached to the blades. But suddenly the chain began to shock her with a massive electric current, forcing her to let go of the weapon. While she was still dazed, Kratos took the oppurtinity to slash at Wonder Woman, giving her a small jolt of electricity with every cut. Finally Diana managed to regain her balance and managed to block the nemesis whip with her sheild. But Kratos hooked the blades on her sheild and managed to yank the sheild out of her hand. Diana tried to retaliate with a punch when suddenly Kratos used the golden fleece to absorb the blow and he returned it with a punch, twice as strong as the one Diana nearly struck him with, sending her flying back a massive distance. Diana struggled to stand, nearly exausted when she saw Kratos lunge at her with a massive blue blade in hand. She struggled to avoid his strike but managed to sidestep a few wild swings. Kratos then struck her with the hilt of the blade, knocking her over. Kratos tried to bring the blade down on her, but Diana managed to block the blade with her gauntlets. However Kratos continued to press the blade closer and closer to Wonder Woman, as she was getting weaker and weaker. Kratos then lifted the blade ready to bring it down with even more force. Diana barley managed to roll out of the way. She struggled up and soon flung her lasso on Kratos, and was lucky enough to entangle Kratos. She swung him around, sending him crashing through a few statues and even huts. But Kratos only got angry and soon grabbed the rope and tugged hard on it, sending Wonder Woman flying towards him. He then punched her with almost all his strength, sending her flying through a few huts. Wonder Woman looked up, her vision blurring as she saw Kratos approaching her. He looked down at his weapons and then tossed them aside (preferring to finish her off with his bare hands). "Don't do this Kratos." Diana pled. "You have no idea the damage you could cause to this world." "Let it suffer." Kratos snapped. "If you kill me Kratos, the Justice League will surely take you down." Wonder Woman said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Then they will fall as well." "The world needs the Justice League, without them this world will dye." "Then prepare for your death Diana." Kratos then grabbed Wonder woman by the hair and headbutted her violently. He then kicked her in the face while she was on the ground. He then grabbed her again slaming her had into the stone of the paths. Wonder Woman then spotted her weapons in her blurring vision and tried desperetly to crawl to them. Kratos dragged her back by the her leg, and then stomped hard on her spine, nearly shattering it. Then she went limp. Kratos looked over his defeated foe and then walked off. As he walked of Diana struggled but reached at a communicator on her belt and turned it on. "Help......need.......help." She coughed out before loosing conciesness. Winner: Kratos Epilouge Themyscira-1:30 PM Superman arrives at the island noticing the ruins of most of it. "Diana I came as soon as I could.....no!" he finds her limp body in the rubble. He lifts her up in disbelief. "It can't be." He says sadly. But to his suprise Wonder Woman opens her eyes. "Get me.....help." she says before passing out. Superman reached at his communicator. "Watchtower, this is Superman two for transport NOW!" Kratos stumbles around, still confused about his surroundings when he suddenly he found himself in a strange temple. "Welcome my champion." A strange voice rings out. "I am the goddess, Circe." Category:Blog posts